The Sounds of Silence
by justagirl8225
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is nearing completion but this seems to be the last of Kagome's worries. When alliances are forged, tempers flare.


Disclaimer: I checked my birth certificate .. Just to be on the safe side .. And not surprisingly, it _doesn't _read Rumiko Takahashi. In short, I own nothing.

Author Note: Now, before I begin .. I'll confess that I haven't seen all of the episodes of the series, nor do I own the movies or any of the manga. But, I go by summaries that have been posted online regarding the series and from what I know of the series. I'm going to try my hardest to keep everyone in character, but do keep in mind .. This is how I see them. How you see them, may not be the same .. But that's one of the many things that makes fan-fiction interesting. So, enough with the babble .. On to the prologue. this is also posted at a single spark, under the pen-name lunatic-cupid.

Keys: 'words' internal thoughts; _words_ flashback; **words** emphasis; … scene change

…

Kagome Higurashi expelled a short sigh, lips pressing into a thin line as she surveyed the mess on her bed. She had departed from her comrades in the Sengoku Jidai, nearly a week prior. Inuyasha had protested, quite vocally, when the time traveling miko had informed them she was departing. Kagome hadn't been reluctant to ask for the time, rather the amount of time. She had just finished her mid-terms, and now as she prepared for her journey back .. She was nothing short of a nervous wreck. Time traveling, questing for the fragments of the Shikon no Tama, had put quite a damper on her attendance at school. Quite often, the raven haired teen worried that she would fail her current year .. Thus preventing her graduation from school. But, Souta and Grandpa had re-assured her .. She was in no danger of failing .. Just her attendance needed some improvement.

'Yeah right..' Kagome thought with a wry smirk, 'My attendance can't improve yet .. Not until the jewel is completed .. Until Naraku is defeated ..'

Another sigh escaped the woman, she running a hand through her dark tresses. They hadn't discussed the dark hanyou in depth .. At least not recently .. But it weighed on the back of their minds none the less. They were aware that, the jewel fragments they held -- or rather that she held -- were fragments that Naraku wanted. Nay, the evil hanyou didn't just want the fragments .. He **desired** the fragments. There were quite a few, in fact, who desired the Shikon no Tama. All for their own purposes, but for Kagome it was a matter of duty. She was it's guardian .. She had broken it. Now she had to put it back together and keep it safe. Another sigh, as she sunk down between the items on her bed .. Her yellow backpack lay waiting to be filled .. Opened like an anaconda preparing to feast. She was preparing, of course, to return to her comrades the next day. Tonight was her last chance to bathe in the privacy of her home -- away from the prying eyes of Miroku -- and of course, to replenish the necessary supplies. That fact, had been the re-assurance and the last thing she had mentioned when Inuyasha had protested. A wistful smile crossed her face, but soon enough it was gone as Kagome rose from the bed to take inventory.

'Ramen .. Check. Chocolate and other assorted sweets for Shippou .. Check. Extra blankets .. Check. Batteries for her electric torch .. Check. Change of clothes .. Check. Bathing supplies .. Check. Textbooks .. Check. '

Other items were downstairs, in the cupboards and spread along the kitchen table. Souta had **insisted **that Inuyasha needed the comic books, while her mother had suggested Kagome take along a few toys for the fox child. Reluctantly, Kagome had agreed, the time traveler wondering how she was going to heave all of this stuff up when she returned. At that thought, a frown just graced the corners of her mouth. She would be returning to the Sengoku Jidai soon .. But she didn't know when she would be returning to her own time. They had been questing for the jewel fragments for a little over two years now .. And as her wistful blue-gray eyes turned to the bottle that held their jewel fragments .. The slight frown deepened. Although it meant that the shards in their possession didn't belong to Naraku .. It meant that he had that many more in his possession. Granted, the time traveler thought with a creased brow, they **should **have more. They would have more, had it not been for Kikyo. With a near violent shake of her head, the time traveling miko returned her thoughts to packing. Now was not the time to think of Kikyo .. Now was the time to relish and enjoy the brief break from her duties in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Kagome?" There was a tentative knock at the door, her mother's audible sigh .. "Are you alright?"

"Yes momma .." Kagome rose from her spot on the floor, where she had previously been stuffing her bag. She opened the door, smiling a little to her mother. "I was just packing."

Her mother nodded, clutching a few packages to her chest as she entered. "These are the comics, and .. Grandpa thought you might want to replenish your first aid kit.. The toys are downstairs yet." her mother trailed off, setting said comics, bandages, various cold medicines and other such items on the bed.

"My .. You certainly aren't packing light, are you.."

Kagome near winced at the pained expression on her mother's face. "I .." she gulped, turning her eyes away. "I'm not sure how long I'll be away…" She stated truthfully, for she didn't know.

"Will you stay there…? When the jewel is completed?"

"I doubt it momma.." Kagome frowned as she layered the items in her bag, "I don't belong there .. My only reason for returning is because--"

"Yes Kagome .. We have spoken of this." Her mother interrupted gently, joining her daughter on the floor. "But .. Somehow I doubt, that is your only reason for returning."

There was a slight pause, Kagome contemplating the reasons why she did return.. "I suppose so momma.." a moment later, "I do miss Shippou terribly .. And Sango of course, she is like a sister to me momma.." Blue gray eyes turned to regard her mother. "You should see Shippou's face when I bring him his candy.."

Her mother smiled gently, tucking the comics inside the yellow backpack. "And .. Inuyasha? You also return for him."

Another frown touched Kagome's mouth. "In a sense .. Though, not in the way you think momma.."

An eyebrow raised gently, "And in what way am I thinking Kagome?"

The time traveling miko sat back on her heels. "I don't love him like that anymore.. He's more like a best friend to me now.. And besides, he has Kikyo.."

Silence fell between the mother and daughter, the two continuing to pack in silence. Kagome's words were only partly true. A part of her still loved Inuyasha, and a part of her, she wagered-- always would. Inuyasha was her first love after all. But, after many times .. Seeing the hanyou embrace the living dead miko .. Kagome came to realize her affections wouldn't be returned in the same way. She did believe that Inuyasha was capable of loving her .. But a part of him would never be able to. That part belonged to Kikyo. And yet, Kagome held no ill feelings towards Kikyo .. Rather, the time traveling miko pitied her counterpart.

"Kagome!" Souta beckoned from the bottom of the stairs. "Kagome! There's someone here to see you!"

The time traveler frowned again .. A visitor at this hour? Blue-gray eyes averted to the clock on her nightstand.

'Only 6:30 p.m.' .. "I'll be down in a minute Souta!" Kagome reached for another object, but her actions were halted by a gentle touch to her wrist.

"Go on.." her mother smiled, "I'll finish up.."

Kagome could only offer a half hearted smile, the thought of leaving her family nagging at her as she rose from the floor. "Thank you momma.."

"Oi .. Could ya' take any longer?" Inuyasha huffed as the time traveling miko appeared at the top of the stairs. "Shippou hasn't stopped wailing since you left."

A bemused smirk touched her face as she descended the steps. "Only Shippou..?" She teased gently, Kagome biting back a giggle as a frown crossed the hanyou's face.

"Well .. Sango says it isn't the same without you either.." Inuyasha crossed his arms, amber eyes regarding the time traveling miko as she took her place next to him. "And you didn't leave us any ramen!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's because a certain hanyou ate the last of my ramen supplies."

"Feh.." Inuyasha muttered, "Just bring more this time."

The time traveling miko only shook her head, "Is there a reason you're here Inuyasha? I did say I would return in the morning .."

Inuyasha huffed, "So..? You've been away long enough Kagome .. Come back now."

Kagome's face faltered momentarily, "Inuyasha, you know how much my family means to me.."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Come on Kagome, don't cry .. " He frowned as the miko sniffled. "I kinda told Shippou you'd come back early.."

The miko raised an eyebrow, "And is that because you grew tired of fighting with him…? Or because you want to get a move on with the shard hunting?"

The hanyou paused, contemplating which would be the better of the two choices given. In the end he shrugged, "Whatever Kagome, you said you had one of those test things .."

"And I did Inuyasha.." Kagome sighed patiently, "I still have to finish packing and--"

"Inuyasha!" Her mother called brightly from the top of the stairs. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The hanyou's ears twitched in anticipation. "Dinner?"

"Of course!" Her mother smiled as she descended the stairs, the monstrous backpack in tow. "We're having Kagome's favorite."

Blue gray eyes alit at that thought, "Oden?" She asked hopefully, her eyes then turning to Inuyasha, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Please Inuyasha…? Staying for dinner can't hurt .. Right?"

"Feh.." Inuyasha grumbled as he lead the way to the kitchen. "But you're telling Shippou why we didn't return so quick."

Kagome threw her arms around the hanyou, embracing him quickly. "Thank you Inuyasha.."

Really, by the time dinner was prepared .. And all occupants and guest were seated, it was going on 7:15. Inuyasha had complained, reminding the time traveling miko that Shippou really wanted to see her. To that, Kagome had merely smiled .. Saying that Shippou would certainly understand .. And if he didn't, the chocolates she had would make up for it. Inuyasha had rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath .. And it was on that note that dinner began. The topic of Kagome's return to her own time wasn't brought up .. Though it weighed heavily on the back of both Kagome's mind and her mothers. Her mother, of course, just wanted to have her family back together again. She also wanted to see Kagome live a normal life, rather then the one she was currently living. But then .. If this is what fate wanted, who was she to argue? Her mother could only hope that fate would allow her daughter to return to them when it was all said and done. Permanently.

"Oi, woman.." Inuyasha frowned as he hoisted the straps of the yellow monster over his shoulders. "Whadya have in here…rocks?"

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Inuyasha…" She said melodically, "Don't make me say it.."

The hanyou's ears flattened against his skull. "Well if you didn't pack so much--"

"Oh?" Kagome smirked, "Then perhaps I should leave all of the ramen behind .. It would make the backpack lighter and--"

"No." Inuyasha interrupted quickly .. That was **his **ramen after all. "Let's just get a move on, it's already dark and--"

Kagome nodded, clutching her jacket tighter around her. "Just let me say goodbye okay…? I'll meet you at the well.."

The hanyou grunted in response, trudging off to the well house.

The time traveling miko sighed, turning on heel to face her family. "Well .. I guess I'm off then.."

Her grandfather stepped forward first, placing a small package in her hands. "Just an amulet .. You never know."

Souta was next, "Just .. I'll see you when you get back, I hope Inuyasha likes those comics!"

Kagome smiled, crushing her younger brother to her briefly. "Take care of momma Souta.."

She could hear Souta grumbling as she released him, the time traveling miko turning next to her mother.

"Take care of yourself Kagome.." her mother smiled sadly, "I'll miss you."

Kagome paused for a moment before her arms were wrapped fiercely around her mother. "I'll miss you momma.." They remained in their solemn embrace, Kagome swallowing down her tears before she drew back.

"I should probably be on my way now.."

Her family nodded, Kagome turning once more .. Her hand lifting in a wave before she disappeared inside the well house. Souta and grandpa were the first to return to the warmth of the house, Mrs. Higurashi remaining outside until the tell tale blue flash emanated from inside the well house. She felt her heart clench as it started to fade, she unable to shake the feeling that she had just bid her daughter goodbye…forever.

…

"I still don't see why you had to pack so much." Inuyasha grumbled as they stood at the bottom of the well .. But this time they were in the past.. Back to the feudal era.

Kagome only rolled her eyes, tersely reminding the hanyou she could've left behind some of the ramen.. And at that, Inuyasha huffed before banding an arm around her waist. He uttered something close to 'hang on' before he leapt upwards .. Taking the time traveling miko and the monstrosity that was her yellow backpack with him.

No sooner had Kagome's feet touched the ground, did an orange ball of fluff come flying at her with a force. Kagome embraced the kitsune to her, gently prying Shippou's tiny arms from her waist to lift him upwards.

"I missed you Kagome.." came the loving declaration as the kitsune kit buried his face in the miko's hair.

"I missed you too Shippou.." Kagome cooed lovingly, "I brought you some chocolate."

The kitsune brightened, "For me?"

Kagome laughed as she set him down. "You'll have to share some with Inuyasha, but yes .. It's in my bag."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called from the edge of the forest, "Kagome-chan you're back!"

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku added as he joined the demon slayer. "It does my eyes wonders to see you again."

Kagome beamed, the kitsune scrambling up on her shoulder as they met the pair halfway. "It is good to see you again .. Sango-chan .. Miroku-sama." She held her arms out for a hug . Not surprised in the slightest when she felt a hand caressing her..

"Hentai!" Sango fumed as she and Kagome brought up their own hands to smack Miroku across the face. "Will you ever learn, you lecher?" the demon slayer seethed as she stormed back to the forest.

Kagome sighed, "Well .. Nice to see nothing has changed .. where's Kirara?"

Sango looked back from the edge of the forest, "She's with Kaede-sama." her brows furrowed at Kagome's confused look .. "Nothing is wrong Kagome-chan, Miroku and I merely followed behind Shippou to make sure he was okay."

Kagome nodded, petting Shippou gently as she and Miroku followed behind Sango.

"Hello!" Inuyasha frowned at their retreating forms. "Is anyone gonna help me with this thing?"

The hanyou received no response, the shard hunters making their way back to Kaede's hut instead.

Kagome felt an odd sense of familiarity washing over her as she followed behind the demon slayer. A sense that she felt, only when she returned to her home in the future. Why then, was she getting that same sensation as she walked through the forest…? The Sengoku Jidai wasn't her true home after all .. Her main reason for being there was to fulfill her duty. Still, she couldn't stop the warmth that ran through her as they settled in Kaede's hut. She did have some sense of family here .. Miroku was almost like a brother to her -- in spite of his .. Bad habits -- while Sango was like the sister she didn't have. Kaede offered more than her wisdom .. She was like the matriarch to their odd family. Shippou .. The kitsune kit .. He had taken a special spot in Kagome's vast heart. The time traveling miko admitted, she couldn't ignore the matronly pull she felt towards the kitsune. And at times, it did seem that he had taken to her in the same way. And of course, there was Inuyasha. Once the holder of the key to the inner chambers of her fragile heart … and now. Well now, Kagome wasn't quite sure where he stood.

…

End prologue.. I apologize if this part was choppy . But this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fiction. I've written fiction before, just haven't ventured to the realm of Inuyasha. Anyway, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated. And yes, other characters .. Sesshoumaru .. Will be making an appearance shortly.


End file.
